


Invaders of despair

by PapperZombie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Dark Elves, Dragons, Elves, Evil King, F/M, Gore, Occult, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychopath, Racism, Sadism, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapperZombie/pseuds/PapperZombie
Summary: If a king is a good ruler does that make him a good person? and even if  he is does it justify all the wrong he had done and if it does, Does that mean I'm the villain? If I am so be it.
Relationships: Damrunteim Emmon/Aurelie Locks, Damrunteim Emmon/Juliet Harmony, Kade Davenport/Bexley Fanta, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Invaders of despair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey This My first Original story so please enjoy! or not \\(-_-)/

The boy groaned his bare feet tapping against the dirt floor that was littered with rocks and shattered pieces of glass.  
Black hair with tips of brown dye at the end flowed freely in the wind as if there was nothing wrong despite the fact that it was covering his piercing, glistening golden eyes, although it didn't matter considering how he wouldn't be able to see anyways.

Due to the fog that coated the land as if it were a fresh blanket. Moving his hair to the side for the fifth time since he had entered the forest he let out another sigh widening his smile in the process.  
Shifting his head side to side while singing a song he began to skip ahead spinning and twirling while doing so.  
Finally, his singing stopped when he spotted a village up ahead "yes" he shouted before running sheer excitement on his face.

He's feet making loud thuds in the pavement floor blocking out the chitter-chatter of the town he had just entered.  
Looking around he took a quick glimpse of the town a bakery hanging on his right a grocery store on his left and a weaponry store that said out of businesses in the middle he lowered his head in shame once seeing that.

Stumping his way over to a bar he had seen on his way over to the weaponry shop. Pissed at the fact that every weaponry shop had been closed down due to the king's order.  
Necessarily speaking it wasn't a bad thing the king had closed down the shop it was probably for the best since most evil creature went to weaponry shops in fact ever since the shops have been closing down crimes has been reducing as well.

This made him angry knowing the king had done something good he hated knowing this throwing his head down on the bar table he lifted up three fingers to the girl bartender who was seemingly busy watching the news.

Jumping up the girl nodded quickly rushing away her dark brown hair swaying away from him. Brown he noted 'must be human' he thought tossing that fact away before perking up to look around again.  
It's your classic bar some ogres in the back of the room laughing about something, an incubus with the 4 ladies covering him as he lured them in with his gaze.  
There was even you're classic witch stopping by to have a 'drink' when in reality she was just gonna put her beverage in some pot to make a potion.

The bar itself was quite nice looking, though there was a grand arch doorway lather in gold that he knew for a fact was fake.  
Some rubies that were used as doorknobs also fake and crystal chandeliers which to his surprise were in fact real.

A clank was heard and after a few seconds so was a cough Gaining the boy's attention turning his head the girl eyed him before eying his drink her lip in the form of a frown and her eye's showed signs of nervousness.

"y-your drink sir," she said meekly and his eye's widened in astonishment from hearing her voice it sounded of silk wrapped in gold a combination that made him want to wrap himself in her voice almost like it was the only thing he wanted to hear. If any of that made sense.

Her voice echoes in his ear as he nodded and took the drink eyeing her as she scurried off to the other side of the bar making him pout a little as to why she would do that.  
Shaking his head a bit he wonders why he would be said about it 'a succubus" he concluded before turning his gaze to one of the gigantic tv circling around the room.

"Looking for Aurelie Locks under the order of the king whoever finds her first shall be granted 120,000 Tasoya" A picture appearing right next to the guard who was reporting It was a girl which made since because of the girly name she had.

The girl had dark brown hair that was braided neatly down to her legs hazel eye's that made her seem dead inside and unnaturally pale skin that was littered in scars.  
Most likely from whatever torture she had to endure she probably rotted away for days which would explain her skinny arms and legs.

It was quite scary the way she looked and it made his heart swell with disgust and hatred towards the king.  
Even though she looked disgustingly weak and skinny Emmon couldn't help but think she was oddly attractive perhaps it was because of hourglass figure or her oval face and heart chin with puffy lips and a well-defined nose.

He shook his head god was he that desperate for a girl that he reverted to this? Perhaps he thought this was done to the mating season that was coming up.  
He'd have to lock himself in a cabin again to avoid any incidence. Putting that aside Emmon I couldn't help but think he'd seen the girl before.

Maybe he had walked past her on away to a village or something? Why did it matter if he'd seen her or not anyways?  
"Um..w-would y-you l-like a refill?" asked the bartender shivering with fear half of him found that attractive the other half was hurt as to why she would be shivering.

Perhaps she was cold he thought tilting his head a bit it would make sense considering how skimpy her outfits were. Wearing only a long sleeve pale yellow baggy crop top and a black skirt that went to her knee caps along with brown stilettos.

Alright, the outfits weren't that skimpy since she was wearing white socks and glove covering the rest of her arms and legs so the only thing he could really see was her stomach and neck.  
But still, he found the outfit to be way to skimpy although it was funny he never really cared about if an outfit was skimpy or not before so why now?

The girl stared at him perplex still shivering her orbs held a bit of concern he found it cute that she showed concerned but why would she?  
He almost hit himself in the head once realizing her problem with him.

"YES PLEASE," he half-shouted in eagerness the girl almost jumped before nodding and scurrying away from him.  
Pouting once more he laid his head on the counter ' where to go now' he questions with a huff causing his hair to blow out off he distracted place he began to frown ' today was not a good day' he concluded grabbing the drink from the pretty bartender and paying his feet before heading out.

Taking the liquid in his bag, he went to go find a hotel preferably one of good quality. His head bobbing back and force as he continued to skip threw town singing one of favorite songs in his own language.  
It was getting late and he still hadn't found a good hotel 'this isn't good' he thought childishly his thought being interrupted by a beg "please stop!" screeched a melodic voice that he definitely new from somewhere.

"Please!" the voice sounded hoarse and out of breathing "HELP" the voice screeched sounding on the verge of tears.  
He turned his head searching the area but there seemed to be none there most likely because of the curfew the king had put in.

"Alright time to be a hero" he cheered before running toward the direction of the screams and pleads.  
It wasn't hard to find even without his amazing hearing actually he found it hard when he did use it due to the echoes that surrounded the village.

He stopped at an ally were the voice seemed loudness and a helpless girl stood pinned against the wall a man above her seeming to be stripping her.  
"HEY," he roared the man glared at him before pulling out a knife threateningly as the girl whimpered her hazel eyes starring into his soul.

"Let her go" he yelled before charging the guy and tackling him to the cold hard floor.  
The man quickly and sloppily tried to stab him a snap mix with scratching noise and the knife tried to penetrate his skin. Instead it easily snapped during contact half of it went flying towards the wall.

The other half stayed in the man's arm proving to show the damage his skin had done. Emmons smirked "Hahaha nice try" he taunted " but my skins to tuff" singing it his voice resuming one of a child and his smirk soon became the most stupid grin ever seen.

The man pushed him off before running out of the alley calling out "damn you".Emmon gritted his teeth due to the fowl language.  
That was strange he usually likes foul language.

"Are you okay?" he almost screamed running towards the girl and pulling her up from the ground.  
She nodded slowly lifting herself up to her feets "Th-thank you" she said starring him into the face.

Hazel meeting glistening golden, his eye's widening those were the bartender's eye's he thought.  
"No problem" he almost stuttered while trying his best not to stare too deeply into her orbs."I should go" he said even though he stood still " where?" she asked him tilting her head

"I don't know" he replied a tad bit embarrassed "can I come with you?" she pleaded "I-i don't where I'm going either" she added in a whisperer her eye's starring deeply into his and he swore his heart skipped a beat as he replied with a quick "yeah sure" almost as if it automatic.

Her face brightened as she nodded " so um where are we going" she asked him again "I said I didn't know" he repeated "r-right" she stuttered 'too cute' he thought as they went to go find a hotel.  
"What's your named" asked the Emmon "Aur-Juliet Harmony" she replied hesitantly as if she was second guessing "Well Jewel you're in for a ride" he cheered.


End file.
